herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sachiko Shinozaki
Sachiko Shinozaki (篠崎 サチコ Shinozaki Sachiko?), or Shinozaki (篠崎''Shinozaki''?) (1937/1946 - 1953) is a character introduced in CORPSE-PARTY''and was the main antagonist of Heavenly Host saga in the ''Corpse Party series. She is also the main protagonist of Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash and its manga adaptation. Sachiko was the master of the cursed Heavenly Host Elementary School, and was a former student there. She is the daughter of Yoshie Shinozaki and Seiji Shinozaki, the younger twin sister of Sachi Shinozaki, the grandniece of Makina Shinozaki, and the second cousin once removed of Hinoe and Ayumi Shinozaki. She is also known as the Girl in the Red Dress (赤い服の少女 Akai Fuku no Shōjo?, lit. "Girl in Red Clothes"). Design Sachiko is a young girl of normal stature, with long black hair and bangs that cover her face. She wears a tattered red dress and has grey skin, which bear painful rope burns on her neck. When she is appeased, her outfit and skin changes. Her hair becomes shorter, her bangs are kept back by a red hair pin which reveals her black eyes and more defined facial features. This Sachiko wears an off-white dress that she was wearing at the time of her death. In Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, she is also seen wearing sandals. In Corpseparty; Musume before her death, she is seen wearing a school uniform with a bow tied into her hair. After her death, she is no longer wearing her bow and is seen wearing the red dress that she took from her principal's granddaughter after killing her. When appeased, she is seen once again wearing her bow and school uniform. Personality While she was alive, Sachiko was shy and reclusive. In CORPSE-PARTY it's stated that she neither had any friends nor spent her time socializing too much. She loved her mother dearly and her death enraged Sachiko, because of which she became a bitter and vengeful spirit. Spoiler Warning!: Spoilers for Corpse Party (PC), Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) and Corpse Party (3DS) follow Consequent to her death, Sachiko became the sinister and murderous tyrant of Heavenly Host and used her fatality to ensnare innocent victims to secure their demises. Customarily, especially in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows, Sachiko showed off that she doesn't want to just kill her victims in the line of fire, but wants to play with the victims, pretending to be their friends or letting them free just to kill them later, like an ordinary child would with their toys. She is typically accompanied by Yoshikazu Yanagihori, who brings and traps the victims for her. She first started trapping children in the school so her mother wouldn't be lonely, but eventually it became solely a source of amusement. In the end, Satoshi Mochida and the others proved to her that nothing she did made her mother happy, which consumed Sachiko with remorse and substantiated that her love for her mother is what mattered most to her at the end of the day, and earned her rights to enter the afterlife, fabricating her as the only spirit who was killed in the school that was able to achieve such. Thereby, she conserved her loyalty to the Kisaragi Academy survivors in Corpse Party: Blood Drive where she took up the role of a supporting character; giving protagonist, Ayumi Shinozaki, crucial information to help in her expedition regarding saving her friends and fighting the sadistic Misuto Kiriya. Near the end, Sachiko reveals to Ayumi the way to save her friends but at the cost of her spirit energy, which she sacrifices without hesitation to do what's right, and redeems herself in Ayumi's eyes. Due to these exploits, Sachiko has become a byword for villainy, redemption, and high-level entertainment, and remains in many respects a touchstone of Corpse Party culture. Plot *CP *CP:BC *CP:BoS *CP:BD ''CORPSE-PARTY'' Spoiler Warning!: Spoilers for CORPSE-PARTY and CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- follow Shinozaki was often alone and didn't have any real friends. In fact, she enjoyed the solitude, and she often stayed after school and watched the rain. One day, as she was doing so, her teacher approached her under the pretense to talk with her, but his true purpose was to rape her. Shinozaki was unable to escape, and thus she blackmailed him that she will tell about this to everyone else. The teacher continued to mock her, saying that nobody would believe a lonely girl with no friends. Shinozaki retreated to the ledge of the third-floor inter-connecting corridor and, as the teacher approached her, yelled that she would throw herself to her death if he tries to get closer. The teacher ignored this threat and Shinozaki ended up losing her footing, falling off the third-floor corridor to the courtyard below, dying. Shocked at what just happened, the teacher tried to hide her body, but the principal discovered him. Under the pressure, the teacher confessed everything to the principal who, unwilling to ruin the school's name, helped the teacher bury Shinozaki's body. She was reported missing, as her body was never found, and soon everyone had forgotten about her. Out of revenge, she recreates the school in another dimension and starts kidnapping countless children, killing them in the cursed halls. Somewhere along the lines, Shinozaki splits into two personas, the first one being full of hatred and resentment, while the second one is actually good. After Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma manage to escape the school, the good Shinozaki approaches them and explains her story, as well as the way to save her friends. At the end of the game, she helps Ayumi and Yoshiki reach and appease the vengeful Shinozaki. In one of the scenarios, if Naomi Nakashima is sent to the toilets to accompany Yuka Mochida, the vengeful Shinozaki will take her body and tag along with Satoshi Mochida and Yuka, pretending to be Naomi. Shinozaki is also the final boss of CORPSE-PARTY. |} White Sachiko Shinozaki White Sachiko (白サチコ Shiro Sachiko?) is the purified version of Sachiko's spirit. *CP: BC *CP; M ''Corpse Party'' Spoiler Warning!: Spoilers for Corpse Party (PC), Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) and Corpse Party (3DS) follow ''CHAPTER 5'' Sachiko takes this form when Satoshi and the group appeal to her humanity by giving her back her tongue, along with the stuffed cat her mom got for her before her death. ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) 'Spoiler Warning!:' Spoilers for 'Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga)' follow White Sachiko appears in the tenth volume. After Yoshie managed to calm her daughter down, she turns into White Sachiko. Then both spirits disappear. Trivia *In ''CORPSE-PARTY, Sachiko was known simply by her surname, Shinozaki, the same as Ayumi. When being questioned about this, Makoto Kedouin explains this as "Maybe the spirits are playing tricks on you? laughs" The name, Sachiko, wasn’t introduced until Corpse Party: NewChapter for the mobile. *Despite losing her tongue, Sachiko's ghost clearly still has a perfectly working one, unlike the child spirits, who also lost their tongues, a feature that carries on into their afterlife. *Shinozaki bears a striking resemblance to Alma Wade (in her child form) from F.E.A.R., in appearance and in the fact that both are vengeful spirits, and both are key characters in their respective games. This common appearance is a trope in Japanese horror, as ghosts are often depicted with unkept long hair from their burials. *In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Sachiko ranked 6th place. She is tied with Naho Saenoki. *In Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, ''Sachiko's favorite number is 427. This is because the number can be read as "Shinina", short for "Die, please." *In ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga, Sachiko is purified by black magic which was written on Yoshie's diary. Category:Victims Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Victims of Murder Category:Victim Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Killed by Villain Category:Tragic Category:Magic Users Category:Female Category:Undead Heroes Category:Undead Category:Murderer Category:Murdered by a Villain